


The Heart Wants What it Wants

by Venus7Skeleton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus7Skeleton/pseuds/Venus7Skeleton
Summary: (Set in a universe where The End kinda dosen't happen in a way....?)You decided to move out of the country, but knew you had no-where to go...until your old pen-pal, Edd Gould, invites you to move in with him and his 3 guy friends, which you kinda weren't down for.Turns out, you can tolerate them, 2 of them in particular.Who knows what'll happen....





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in the taxi with my two not-so-large bags by my feet. I was finally going to live in an actual house! Not in some small apartment back home. To be honest, I was kinda sad to leave my family, but also excited for the new life I'd live here.   
I was invited here by my pen-pal, Edd Gould, I'd only met him once in real life and kept in touch though video calls ever since. I was surprised to hear that he was willing to let me live with him, considering he was already living with 3 other boys, but, who am I to judge?

The taxi pulled up to the house Edd had told me he lived in. It was quite a nice house to say the least, though it could do with a tree or two.

I walked up the stone path and knocked on the door. I  heard quite a bit of yelling after I did that. Wonder what they were yelling about.  
It was taking too long for someone to open the door so I decided to let myself in, considering I was gonna live there and all. I opened the door and stepped in.

Tord's P.O.V  
I was in the kitchen making a sandwich, as a late lunch, when I heard a knock on the door. "HEY TOM! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?!" I yelled, snooping around the fridge for some ham or something.  
"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT, COMMIE?" I heard Tom yell.  
"CAUSE I ASKED YOU!" There was silence for a moment. Tom walked into the living room.  
"Edd, get the door." Tom stated firmly.  
"What? No! You get it Matt!" Edd said changing the channel on the TV. After about 2 minutes, Matt put down his mirror. "What?" He asked confused.  
"Never mind! Look I'll get i-" I was cut off by the sound of someone opening the door.

Y/N's P.O.V  
I stood in front of the door, staring at the 3 boys in, what seemed to be, the living room.   
The one in the blue hoodie turned around and stared at me, clearly starstruck. He had black....or no eyes....? His brown hair was quite spikey, and his outfit was quite plain but nice.

".....Hello." I said awkwardly.  
"Tom? Who is it?" A norwegian-sounding vocie said from another room.  
"I-I-I-I don't actually know, Tord." He said still staring. Another man walked up next to "Tom". He observed me up and down, then smirked.  
"Ah! Classic, stupid Tom!" He elbowed Tom in the arm and slightly laughed. "Hello, young lady. I'm Tord! How may I--- we help you?" Tord held his hand out to shake. I toke be it, not to be rude. Quickly, we both grapped each other's hand, tight. Tord drew a hand gun, and I drew my S/W/T.  
"Tord! Don't-"  
"Don't worry, Jehovos Witness! I'm not gonna shoot your new love interest." I could tell that Tom was beginning to blush, but showed his embarrassment as anger.  
"Guys? What's going on?" A worried vocie asked. It sounded like Edd, but I couldn't be sure. Tord and I put away are weapons, and out of nowhere, Tord hugged me...? It was quite strange that he did that, but aside from that, it was nice dispite his hoodie smelling kinda wired.   
As I broke away from the hug, I saw a green-hoodied man with his unforgettable face. I stuck my hands in my pockets and smiled at him.  
"Hey Edd." Edd smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"Hey Y/N."  
"Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest..." You said.  
"...It's about who walked into your life..." Edd continued  
"...Said 'I'm here for you'..."  
"...And provided it..."


	2. Chapter 2

After mine and Edds'...."moment"....I got properly induced to everyone.  
"Y/N, this is Tom. Tom Ridgewell. Tom this is my friend, Y/N L/N." Edd gestured his arms to Tom.  
"Greetings Tom." I held my hand out for him to shake, though he seemed to be daydreaming. Tord elbowed Tom, again.  
"Hey, Jehovos Witness. Pay attention."  
"What? Oh! Yeah. Um. Hi Y/N." Tom said all that quite fast. At least he shook my hand.  
"I assume you have already met Tord Larsson." Edd gestured his hands towards Tord.  
"Not completely, but yes."  
"We could...try again." Tord toke one step closer to me.  
"Wacth it, mister devil hair. You have no idea what I can do." I gave him a death glare. Tord chuckled and backed away.

Edd lead me to his couch were a familiar ginger-haired man was admirinf himself in a hand mirror. "This is Matt Hargreaves. You know, that guy who intruptered our video chat that one time?"  
"Oh right! I remember him!" You sat down next to Matt.  
"Matt. Matt! MATT!" Edd tried to get him to focus but it wasn't working. He rolled his eyes a toke away the mirror.  
"What was that for?" Matt whined.  
"We have a visitor, Matt. It's rude."  
"We do?!"  
"Yeah. You would've noticed if you looked at the world around you for once." I hadn't realized, but Tom was sitting in a chair reading, listening to the boys confersation.

"Tom! Don't be so rude!"  
"But it's true."  
"I agree. It's totally true." Tord said, leaning on the back of the couch, sandwich in hand.  
"Uh....Edd! Can you show me to my room?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh sure!" I grabbed my bags and followed Edd upstairs to my new room.

Edd opened a door which lead to a F/F decorated room.  
"I remember you saying that F/F was your favorite thing ever so I decorated the room for you. Do you  like it?"  
"Like it? I LOVE IT! You did this for me?!"  
"Sure did. I even put up some shelves for you C/N...things."  
"Thank you Edd!" I hugged him tightly, "How can I ever re-pay you?"  
"How about you pay for all the shopping this week?"  
"Sure thing." I ruffled Edds' hair. He blushed slightly.  
"Alright! I'll leave you alone to settle in." Edd left, presumably to the living room. I started unpacking my bags and making the room like my own, although it already felt like it was.

I sat on my bed and glared out the window. I smiled. The sky was clear of clouds and the sun had almost gone, showing a few little stars. I sighed and layed down. "Just because the past didn't turn out how you wanted it to, dosen't mean your future can't be better than you imagined." I quoted. "Wonder what tomorrow will be like..."


	3. Chapter 3

Tom's P.O.V:  
I sat on my bed, unable to sleep. I just couldn't clear my mind of any thoughts I had! I started humming, for some reason. A familiar tune but I couldn't put my finger on it. I grapped Susan (My bass) and started playing every song I knew how to try and remember the song.

Tord's P.O.V:  
I sat staring at the wall in my room, I had nothing to do! Edd had taken away my hentai for some reason, I didn't want to bother with anything in my lab, and I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried! As I sat listening to myself breathe, I started hearing music from another room. "Tom..." I said to myself.

Y/N'S P.O.V:  
I woke up to the sound of music from someone's room. I looked outside. It was pretty late. I laid listening to the sweet sound of the music and quietly sung any of the songs I knew.

Tom's P.O.V:  
By now, I was leaning against my door playing. I'm not sure why I moved, but I did. I started playing "Demons" by "Imagine Dragons". I had finally found the tune to the song! I don't know why I was thinking of that song but I liked it. I quietly sung as I played.

" 


End file.
